Avada Kedavra : La fin justifie les moyens
by Lightening Dark
Summary: Harry s’affirme. Après le décès de son mentor, il lui faut combler ses faiblesses et enfin montrer le véritable visage du survivant. Avada Kedavra, telle est peut être la solution…REVIEWS !
1. Chapter 1 : Réflexions

Chapitre 1 : Réflexions 

Le 4 Privet Drive avait toujours été un endroit calme et paisible, quelque peu cossu, où les riches londoniens avaient presque tous une résidence. Ils auraient certainement tous déménagé s'ils savaient seulement qu'un sorcier partageait leur vie pendant les vacances d'été. Et quel sorcier !! Harry Potter, le plus célèbre de tous. Bien qu'il soit sorcier, Harry pourrait aisément passer pour une importante personnalité, à condition que l'on fasse attention à quelques petits détails déterminants : un immense bouclier bleu pâle, invisible à l'œil nu, et des patrouilles invisibles autour de la maison, Harry, était décidément plus que jamais protégé. Depuis le début des vacances, le ministère de la sécurité intérieure sorcière n'avait fait que renforcer des lois auparavant très strictes. N'importe qui pouvait désormais être présumé mangemort, et passer devant une cour, mesure que feu Albus Dumbledore n'aurait certainement pas approuvée.

Harry, au retour de Poudlard, était seul, dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, tournant et retournant dans sa tête, cherchant à résoudre son insoluble problème.

-« Je ne sers décidément pas à grand chose dans l'état actuel des choses conclu Harry. Dumbledore meurt, Sirius aussi, je ne suis peut-être pas assez puissant pour faire face à ces événements… Quelles sont mes faiblesses ? » songeait Harry, allongé sur son lit. « Dumbledore était puissant, très puissant même, …mais toute sa formidable puissance ne l'aura pas empêcher de mourir…Lui aussi avait ses faiblesses…Ma mission est de détruire Voldemort…et de survivre…je n'aurai pour cela besoin que d'un seul sort pour décimer ses mangemorts et le tuer lui, après avoir détruits ses horcruxes.

Voldemort a sûrement raison, la recherche de l'immortalité est un but tout à fait louable…et je reconnais moi le premier que c'est une solution à mon insoluble problème, à cette prophétie…

Dumbledore était immortel, enfin presque,il était si âgé…qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le tuer ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'il n'a pu se défendre ? Voldemort disait que c'est l'amour qui nous rend si faibles à ses yeux…aux miens, la haine l'est tout autant, il en a d'ailleurs payé les frais, et a pris de mon sang pour cela ! » sous le coup de la colère, Harry fit exploser un bibelot qui se trouvai sur sa table de nuit. Sa chambre était d'ailleurs en piteux état. Le papier peint se décollait des murs, ses affaires scolaires étaient répandues dans la chambre, et sa baguette magique était posée sur son bureau, seul meuble n'ayant pas encore fait les frais des violents transports de son propriétaire.

-« Je sais » s'écria soudainement Harry, qui se leva en brandissant son point en signe de victoire.

-« Les faiblesses de Dumbledore et de Voldemort sont les SENTIMENTS. Dumbledore s'il ne m'aimait pas, moi et ma famille, n'aurait rien fait pour se mettre en danger en haut de la tour en me désarmant, il n'aurait peut-être même pas protéger ma famille…

Quant à Voldemort, sa haine et sa peur de la prophétie l'ont presque conduit à la mort…

Ma quête est l'unique but de ma vie, je dois donc m'y consacrer, quelqu'en soient les conséquences…Comment puis-je faire pour supprimer mes sentiments ?

Il faut que j'achète des livres sur la magie et sur l'Avada Kedavra, je comprendrai peut-être mieux les liens qu'il entretient avec les sentiments…

Je peux peut-être trouver des livres sur ce dernier. Les libraires du Chemin de Traverse ont tous un service de vente par correspondance, je vais leur écrire et leur demander s'ils ont des livres sur les sujets qui m'intéressent. » Harry s'assit, pris sa plume et un morceau de parchemin. Il s'apprêta à écrire lorsqu'il entendit toquer à son unique fenêtre. Il aperçu alors une nuée de hiboux qui attendaient tous impatiemment qu'il leur ouvre. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre sous le regard courroucé d'Hedwige, jalouse qu'il accorde tant d'importance à ses congénères.

-« Mon anniversaire songea Harry, je suis apparemment le seul qui l'ai oublié, si j'en croit le nombre de hiboux présents. »

Harry prit alors la lettre que lui tendait un immense hibou grand duc, il commença sa lecture :

Cher Harry,

Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, même si je doute que les vœux de ton ministre t'importent un tant soit peu. J'ai tenu à t'écrire moi-même cette lettre qui sera sans doute un peu plus chaleureuse que celles que recevront tes camarades ayant 17 ans cette année. Je te souhaite donc une bonne entrée dans le monde de la magie et te rappelle que si tu es d'accord pour me soutenir, je serai là, près à t'accueillir (je peux t'accorder des dérogations spéciales, ne l'oublie pas…).

Néanmoins, (et je prend là un ton très officiel) malgré le fait que tu as maintenant acquis le droit de faire de la magie, je te prie, dans l'intérêt de la communauté des sorciers de ne pas pratiquer cet art devant des moldus, et de ne jamais lancer ses 3 sortilèges sur un être humain, je veux bien entendu parler de l'Imperium, de l'Endoloris et de l'Avada Kedavra.

Sur ce je te souhaite une fois encore un joyeux anniversaire.

Rufus Scrimegeour, ministre de la magie.

Harry ne pu réprimé un grand éclat de rire qu'il arrêta d'un coup, quand il entendit son oncle hurler depuis son lit. « Il est vrai que le ministre a bien besoin d'aide » songea Harry, « pour m'en demander aussi cavalièrement. Cependant, si je veux apprendre l'Avada Kedavra, il va me falloir obtenir cette dérogation, même si je pourrai ensuite le lancé sans le formuler.»

Harry écrivit donc une lettre de demande au ministre, puis passa au hibou suivant, qui s'avéra porter une lettre de Ron, et de Ginny. Harry commença par celle de Ron :

Cher Harry,

Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, mon vieux. Hermione est avec moi au Terrier, et je peux te dire que cette « Miss je sais tout » est de plus en plus insupportable.

Enfin, je ne vais pas gaspiller du parchemin pour rien. Cette sotte est tellement imbue d'elle même qu'elle n'a même pas voulue prendre mon hibou pour t'envoyer ta lettre.

Attention, je l'entends qui toque à ma porte…

J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira,

Ron.

Harry ouvrit le cadeau de Ron, et découvrit avec surprise un miroir, du même genre que celui que Sirius lui avait envoyé. Il passa ensuite à la lettre d'Hermione, curieux de voir ce qu'elle pensai de Ron et se disant que la lettre de Ginny pourrait attendre. Il redécouvrit aussitôt la belle écriture de sa meilleure amie :

Cher Harry,

17 ans cela se fête. Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire. Comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, je suis en pleine révision des Aspics. J'ai passé le permis de transplannage il y a maintenant 3 jours, ce qui m'a permi de me rendre chez Ron. « Ton » stupide ami totalement corrompu par sa bêtise, m'est désormais tout à fais insupportable.

J'ai eu du mal à te trouver un cadeau mais j'ose espérer que celui-ci te plaira.

A bientôt dans le Poudlard Express,

Hermione.

Harry trouva le cadeau d'Hermione, qui avait été réduit et inclus à la lettre. C'était un livre intitulé : « Comment devenir animagus » . Il n'y avait pas d'auteur. Harry se réjouit et passa sans tarder à la lettre de Ginny :

Cher Harry,

Je dois sans doute me répéter par rapport aux autres mais, je te souhaite moi aussi un joyeux anniversaire. Sache que je comprends désormais les raisons de notre séparation, mais que cela ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer toujours.

Mon cadeau est le même que celui de Ron, j'y ai participé.

Je t'embrasse,

Ginny

Harry se senti quelque peu coupable de faire souffrir ainsi Ginny, mais il se dit que cela était sans nul doute nécessaire à la sécurité de cette dernière.

Harry s'aperçu alors du fait qu'il n'avait rien reçu d'Hagrid.

« Il doit être en mission pour l'ordre se dit-il .»

Puis, il passa à la dernière lettre qui était de son école.

Cher Monsieur Potter,

Nous vous informons du fait que la rentrée se déroulera comme d'habitude le 5 Septembre.

Veuillez prendre note du fait que le train partira ce même jour à 11 heures précises.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des livres.

Veuillez agréé mes sentiments les plus distingués ;

Minerva McGonagal

p.s : venez me voir dans mon bureau dès votre arrivée.

Harry, fatigué par l'heure tardive, attacha aux pattes d'Hedwige sa réponse aux différentes lettres, sa demande au ministre, et bien sur la lettre aux libraires.

Il souffla ensuite à sa chouette :

« Va vite ma belle, j'ai besoin de réponses le plus vite possible ». Hedwige lui mordilla l'oreille et s'envola par la fenêtre, suivie de près par ses congénères.

Harry ferma la fenêtre et se coucha puis s'efforça de vider son esprit. Il s'endormi aussitôt.

Au petit matin, le soleil perça la couche de nuage et darda ses rayons ses le visage du très connu Harry Potter.

Ce dernier grogna, s'agita puis entrouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il se leva, fit le tour de sa chambre, et entendit un bruit mystérieux sous son lit. Il se retourna vers celui-ci, qui se métamorphosa en Lord Voldemort :

« Tu ne sais pas fermer ton esprit, Potter, comme toujours. Néanmoins, je vais faire une offre à la misérable larve que tu es : révèle-moi le contenu de la prophétie, ou je tue tes amis, un par un, jusqu'au dernier.

Réfléchis bien, je t'enverrai un hibou pour connaître ta réponse aux alentours de la rentrée. »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, et tomba de son lit.

« Il est vraiment temps que je m'améliore et que je me débarrasse de mes sentiments. »

Il se remis sur pied péniblement, et s'aperçu avec joie, que ses livres étaient arrivés, mais qu'il lui fallait envoyer son numéro de compte pour que le libraire « Fleury&Bott » puisse être payé « dans les plus brefs délais » ainsi que le souligne la lettre accompagnant le volumineux paquet. Harry s'acquitta rapidement de cette tâche et déballa le paquet. Il par couru rapidement les titres : « Tout sur l'Avada Kedavra », « la magie, essence de la vie », et « les sentiments et la magie ». Ils étaient signés : Salazar Serpentard,

Harry passa la journée à lire passionné pour la première fois par la lecture. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Hermione lisait en permanence, et pourquoi elle passait autant de à la bibliothèque.

Soudain, au détour d'un paragraphe, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait :

_L'avada kedavra est le sort nécessitant le plus d'énergie magique. C'est le plus ancien de tous les sorts, le père de tous. L'avada kedavra est un tout. C'est le sort contenant tout les autres. Chaque sorcier est prédestiné dès sa naissance pour un sort particulier. Ainsi, moi, Salazar, suis spécialisé dans l'endoloris, c'est moi qui l'ai crée. La magie émise par un être vivant naît d'une corrélation entre ses cellules nerveuses et son esprit. Toutes les cellules du corps ont besoin de magie pour vivre, sinon elles meurent. Même les moldus ont leur magie, ils n'ont simplement pas assez de pouvoirs pour l'extraire de leur corps avec leur volonté et la modeler, comme nous le faisons nous les sorciers. Le sortilège de l'avada kedavra se conte pendant le temps qu'il dure (un éclair généralement, tant il requiert de puissance magique) arrache l'esprit du corps. L'esprit ne peut plus fournir la volonté necessaire à alimenter en magie les cellules, qui meurent presque instantanément. Ce sortilège est donc un sortilège d'extraction, au même titre que le sortilège de disparition ou de … _Plus loin, un autre passage attira l'attention d'Harry :

L'avada kedavra est composé d'une multitude de filaments crochus qui se fichent dans l'esprit de la victime et le tire en dehors de son corps. Chaque filament est un sortilège bien particulier. La personne qui serait prédisposée pour l'avada kedavra pourrait lancé un bête stupéfix ou impedimenta avec un avada kedavra au départ. De plus, cette personne pourrait s'en servir comme simple sortilège d'extraction, et ainsi extraire ce qu'elle souhaite de l'élément choisi. Contrairement aux sortilèges comme le patronus ou endoloris où il faut être animé d'un sentiment particulier avant de les jeter, l'avada kedavra ne nécessite aucun sentiment, puisqu'il est un sortilège de mort, donc de rien. La vie contient les sentiments, les passions, la mort rien. On ne ressent plus rien quand on est mort…donc aucune sensation. Bien sur si l'on est animé du désir de tuer ou d'une grande haine, cela n'aura aucun effet notoire sur ce sortilège. Ces sentiments nous aiderons juste à extraire plus facilement et plus violemment nos pouvoirs. Les deux sentiments les plus puissants étant bien sur l'amour, et la haine… 

_Les sentiments sont donc indispensables à toute activité magique._

« prédestiné dès la naissance pour un sort particulier, voilà, à cause de ma cicatrice et donc de la prophétie, je suis prédestiné pour l'avada kedavra… »

Harry se leva précipitamment, et chercha la lettre de réponse du ministre concernant sa « dérogation ».

Cher Harry,

Comme tu dois t'en douter, j'ai bien besoin de ta popularité en ce sombre moment. Je t'accorde donc le privilège de jouir d'une totale liberté sur l'usage du troisième sortilège interdit, et seulement celui-là.

En contrepartie, je veux que tu me renvoie cette lettre signée de ton nom m'autorisant ainsi à dire ce que je voudrai en public ou en privé en ton nom concernant ma politique et mon ministère.

Avec mes sentiments les plus distingués,

Rufus Scrimegeour, ministre de la magie.

Harry s'empressa de signer, en se disant que de toute manière il lui serai facile de démentir les propos du ministre si celui-ci se montrai trop éloquent.

Harry pouvait maintenant le lancer.

Il transforma alors sa plume en fouine et s'écria :

« Avada Kedavra », mais rien ne se passa. Il réessaya une dizaine de fois, sans obtenir le moindre résultat. Puis, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il pris le livre de Serpentard et chercha pendant tout l'après midi une indication pour lancer le sort.

Enfin, il aperçu une indication, en bas de page :

« _Tendre sa baguette devant soi, être déterminé, calme et posé, puis rassembler le plus possible de puissance magique possible et prononcer la formule à haute et intelligible voix. »_

Harry se positionna dos au mur de sa chambre, puis fit le vide en lui, se débarrassa de tout sentiment, puis, essaya de rassembler son pouvoir. C'était un exercice très difficile, et Harry eu beaucoup de mal à rassembler son énergie magique, à la concentrer. Elle était comme du sable très fin qui glisse sans cesse entre les doigts. Quand enfin il eu réussi, il se laissa grisé par son pouvoir, tandis le bras, et articula lentement, en murmurant :

« Avada Kedavra ». Aussitôt, le bout de sa baguette s'illumina et de vint vert. Harry y mis encore plus d'énergie, et le sortilège sorti de quelques centimètres avant de la réintégrer dans un « crac » sonore. Harry s'effondra, épuisé. Il s'endormi à même le sol.


	2. Chapter 2 : un nouveau départ

Chapitre 2 : nouveau départ 

Il se réveilla le lendemain, tout courbaturé, juste tribu d'une nuit inconfortable, passée à même le sol. Il, s'adossa au mur, et se rendit compte que sa tête lui tournait, comme si était resté trop longtemps dans un de ces manèges pour moldu…

Il avait faim, plus que cela, il était dévoré de l'intérieur…

Les Dursleys, qui, bien-entendu se souvenaient de l'injonctive de Dumbledore, esperaient ardemment son départ. En attendant, ils s'enfermaient dans un mutisme absolu, refusant d'adresser la parole « à un tu-sais-quoi » que les voisins considéraient toujours comme un violent délinquant. La peur d'Harry, qui avait bien plus d'assurance que les précédentes années, ainsi qu'une sorte d'aura qui émanait de lui, faisait plus penser à un jeune noble, qu'à un « étudiant » de St-Brutus.

Vernon était en ce moment même en train de passer de nombreux coups de fil, vaine tentative de redressement de l'entreprise qui était d'ailleurs en train de couler, à cause de « ce foutu temps », comme dirai Vernon Dursley. Dudley prenait « sûrement le thé » avec des amis, et Pétunia enchaînait café sur café, magazine sur magazine, tout en jettant de rapide coups d'œil derrière la fenêtre, ce qui était plus une habitude q'une nécessité : une brume froide et imperméable régnait toujours dans les rues, empêchant quiconque de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Harry descendit lentement les escaliers, ménageant doucement les escaliers, ménageant son organisme meurtri par la pratique de la magie.

-« Ou vas-tu ? aboya la tante Pétunia, levant les yeux du dernier scandale faisant les choux gras de la presse.

Vernon !! cria-t-elle, le « tu-sais-quoi » a faim dit-elle.

-Surtout ne lui donne rien, nous n'avons plus grand-chose pour nous, et le compte est à sec. Dit à ce sale petit…

-Donnez-moi à manger, les menaça Harry, qui avais parlé avec un ton anodin mais si chargé de menaces que sa tante recula, et tomba de sa chaise.

Elle se releva, et avec toute la dignité qui restait, ouvrit le placard, puis le frigo qui étaient vides :

-Tiens tiens, dit elle en plissant les yeux, je croyais que la magie servait à quelque chose, mais finalement, peut-être n'es-tu capable que de transformer des tasses de thé en crapaud, comme ma sœur… »

Furieux de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, Harry claqua la porte et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Il avait 17 ans maintenant, il pouvait utiliser la magie, mais l'habitude avait une fois de plus pris le dessus.

Harry avait décidé de ne pas partir, et de continuer sa scolarité à Poudlard, comme Mc Gonagal le lui avait suggéré dans la lettre ou elle annonçait la réouverture de l'école. Et puis, il avait maintenant quelque chose à terminer…

-« Reprenons », dit–il. Il prit sa baguette, et, bien avant qu'il eu le temps de prononcer la formule, un copieux petit déjeuner apparu sur une table venue de nulle part. Il s'attabla, et reprit le livre de Serpentard, avant de poursuivre sa lecture :

_Tout sorcier qui maîtrise le sortilège auquel il est prédestiné, acquiert une remarquable facilité à jeter ce sort, ainsi que tout les sorts qui lui ressemblent, qui lui sont fondamentalement proches. Par exemple, une personne qui serait prédestinée pour le sortilège de protéiforme, serait certainement doué pour la métamorphose en général._

_Etant moi-même prédestiné à un sort que j'ai inventé et qui est donc le Doloris, je réussis très bien le « crucio », le « laboris », et autres…D'autres avantages sont aussi le propre du sorcier maîtrisant le sort : le contrôle total de la trajectoire de ce dernier. La seule limite de ce dernier avantage étant la limite de l'imagination de l'utilisateur, et de sa puissance magique ; ainsi, tout les sorciers ont un sortilège dit « fétiche », mais un très faible nombre peuvent et osent le lancer._

Harry réalisa alors l'ampleur du pouvoir qui serait le sien dès qu'il maîtriserait l'Avada Kedavra : il aurait des facilités avec tout les sorts. Il déchanta cependant, en lisant la suite :

Le sorcier prédestiné au sortilège, a pour des raisons que je ne comprend pas actuellement de grandes difficultés à lancer le sort une première fois, ainsi que les suivantes. Il lui faut utiliser plus de puissance pour être à même de le maîtriser complètement, une émotion intense m'a permis de maîtriser le Doloris, précisément celle que j'ai ressentie après la construction de ma chambre…

Harry se leva, fit disparaître la table d'un mouvement sec de la baguette, et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre.

-« Ce n'est pas possible, il faut que je réessaie par moi-même ».

Il fit le vide en lui, concentra sa magie et la relâcha brutalement en prononçant la fatidique formule. Mais, rien ne se produisit, pas la moindre lueur verte. Harry s'acharna, le lança, encore et encore…Sans résultat.

Peut-être lui fallait-il une cible, quelque chose à tuer : il changea son bureau en cochon, le stupéfixia…mais le résultat fut le même…

Une autre idée lui vint alors : s'il pouvait changer la forme de son sort, pourquoi ne pas crée une sphère, la plus petite possible, pour utiliser le moins d'énergie magique.

Une fois encore, plus déterminé que jamais, il tandis sa baguette, rassembla tout son pouvoir, en priant pour que l'injonction mortelle fasse son effet sur le pauvre cochon stupéfixié.

Endurant la privation de magie et la douleur qui se répandait dans ses membres ankylosés, Harry chargeait d'énergie sa baguette qui n'avait toujours pas émis de sphère. Dix secondes, quinze secondes, vingt secondes, quand, alors que son pouvoir lui échappait par moments, une minuscule boule verte luminescente, d'un éclat insoutenable sorti du bout de sa baguette, flotta un instant dans l'air avant d'accélérer à une vitesse folle, de pulvériser le malheureux cochon, et de faire un trou d'une taille respectable dans le parquet, dans le silence le plus complet.

Harry souffla et enchaîna rapidement tout les sorts de réparation qu'il connaissait avant de s'apercevoir que son énergie était toujours drainée par quelque chose et que ses maigres forces s'amenuisaient dangereusement. Il se pencha au dessus du cratère et vit qu'elle était certes beaucoup plus grosse q'avant, bien qu'elle brilla de moins en moins fort, comme fatiguée elle aussi par l'effort fourni.

Harry compris immédiatement de quoi il retournait : l'Avada Kedavra était un sortilège d'extraction, la boule avait donc rempli son office, et avait avalé tout les débris produits par le choc. Elle s'était étirée à la manière d'un ballon, et était donc devenue moins luminescente, car moins concentrée. En tout cas, elle continuait de pomper l'énergie d'Harry, qui s'empressa de la conjurer.

Pour une réussite, c'en était une. Fatigué, Harry fit apparaître une énorme tablette de chocolat, et croqua allégrement dedans. Telle était la rançon de la maîtrise d'un tel sortilège. Mais quel sortilège, il pouvait le modeler, pour en faire un bouclier, un fil, une corde, ou pire…

Il se releva alors, se dépoussiéra, et pu enfin réparer les dégâts causés par son sort.

Debout, il décida de recommencer, mais il ne le pu, ses forces l'abandonnant, il s'assit, les jambes flageolantes. Il lui fallait plus de puissance, c'était indéniable. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul et unique moyen pour y parvenir. Un long sourire s'étira alors sur les lèvres du survivant. Il allait devenir animagus…


	3. Chapter 3 : étrange rencontre

Chapitre 3 : étrange rencontre 

Comme à son habitude, Harry Potter lisait, allongé sur son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, terrorisant par la même occasion un hibou de passage. Ses yeux, avaient toujours été verts, mais ils étaient à présent pratiquement luminescent. La pratique du dernier sortilège avait accentué très nettement cet état de chose ; ce n'était pas d'ailleurs le seul changement qu'avait subit Harry durant cette semaine. Un psychomage aurait sans aucun doute trouvé son patient plus violent, peut-être plus prompt à la colère qu'auparavant, tandis qu'un aureomage aurait noté une augmentation considérable de son aura, qui était maintenant deux, presque trois fois plus grosse qu'avant, et qui avait tourné au vert fluorescent. Cela était d'ailleurs sans nul doute du à ses tentatives de devenir animagi.

Ces intenses séances de méditation parfois même nocturnes remplaçaient maintenant sa pratique de l'occlumentie, qui était « normalement » inutile dans l'espace de la protection qui entourait Privet Drive, depuis l'instant ou Harry y avait mis les pieds, c'est à dire 17 ans.

Harry avait acheté un livre pour s'aider dans sa progression, mais l'avait bientôt jeté, lui préférant « l'essence de la magie » de Serpentard. Selon ce dernier, l'animagus était comme le patronus ce en quoi le lanceur avait le plus confiance. Il y avait même eu des animagus végétaux, mais la famille qui détenait ce pouvoir s'était éteinte. Le patronus d'Harry était l'animagus de son père, il s'attendait donc à avoir le même. Il espérait cependant être un animagus rapace, comme il adorait voler.

La procédure à suivre était simple : une fois que l'on avait rencontré son animagus, il fallait lui parler, pour ensuite s'approprier ses attributs magiques s'il en avait. Malgré cet état de fait, il y a certains attributs que l'on ne peut pleinement s'approprier qu'en étant complètement transformé. Ainsi, un animagus aigle aura une vue plus perçante que ses semblables, en revanche, s'il est transformé, ses yeux possèderont des facultés encore plus développées.

Un autre point avait attiré l'attention d'Harry : si la forme d'animagus est éloignée de la forme et de la nature de la personne de départ, alors, quelque soient les pouvoirs du sujet, il ne pourra pas rester transformé aussi longtemps que si sa forme était plus proche de lui : la forme la plus proche de l'homme étant le singe. Une forme d'insecte, étant fondamentalement très différent d'un être humain serai très difficile à conserver pendant une longue durée. Visiblement, son père arrivait à rester cerf, pendant une nuit, le temps de régler « le petit problème de fourrure » de Remus.

La rencontre se fit tard le soir, alors qu'Harry était convaincu d'avoir échoué une fois de plus. Il suffisait de se mettre dans l'état d'esprit nécessaire pour le patronus, de revivre ses instants de bonheur les plus intenses. Selon le livre, l'animagus se manifestait alors dans le paysage, ou dans la scène que l'on était en train de revivre. Il espérait donc être un animagus rapace, comme il adorait voler.

Harry se plongea alors dans ses souvenirs, les yeux fermés. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant entrer un mince filet d'air qui faisait doucement onduler les cheveux de celui que la sort avait désigné. Tout était si simple lorsque l'on ne ressentait rien. C'était d'ailleurs l'objectif d'Harry : dès qu'il saurait se transformer, il pourrait alors jouir de toute sa puissance, et ainsi finir son apprentissage de l'Avada Kedavra, non pour tuer, cet usage n'étant qu'une propriété parmi tant d'autres du sort. Non, Harry, voulait extraire ses sentiments de sa personne, pour se débarrasser de ses faiblesses. Il devait pour cela se jeter lui-même le sort fatal, et c'est à cet endroit que la maîtrise devait être parfaite, et que la transformation était nécessaire. La moindre erreur et le sort remplirai son rôle premier, ce qui équivaudrait à un suicide. Mais, Harry ne voulait pas se débarrasser complètement de ses sentiments, juste les transvaser dans sa baguette.

Il pourrait alors « ressentir » s'en être aucunement affecter par l'environnement extérieur, ce qui rendait l'occlumentie inutile. De plus, s'il perdait sa baguette, son jugement ne serai pas affecté, car il lui resterai toujours ses souvenirs. Peut-être même sa baguette agirait à la manière d'un horcruxe, ce qui ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Il avait en effet trouvé un passage, toujours dans le livre de Salazar Serpentard concernant les propriétés de L'Avada Kedavra : ce sort ETAIT le sort d'extraction d'âme, il suffisait d'extraire son suffisamment son âme pour en couper un morceau, sans la dévitaliser, ce qui était beaucoup moins dangereux que l'entreprise d'Harry. Cela expliquait aussi le fait que Voldemort ait pu effectuer le sort : l'âme était la magie. La magie étant sollicitée pour le sort, elle ne pouvait ni s'annihiler ni se combattre. En revanche, Harry devrait faire très attention de ne pas altérer ces sentiments, les effets seraient alors irréversibles.

Harry se détendait donc au maximum, soufflant longuement.

Il se revit en première année, découvrant une première lettre, faisant connaissance avec le monde de la magie, rencontrait Hagrid, son premier jour de vol quand…oui, une ombre était passée devant ses yeux, alors qu'il attrapait le rapeltout de Malefoy. Peut-être un animal volant ? Cet événement lui fit perdre sa concentration si chèrement acquise. Harry referma les yeux, puis s'obligea à faire le vide en lui, à replonger dans ses souvenirs. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Il se revit en train d'exécuter un magnifique patronus lors de sa 3ème année, et, comme un flash, il le vit alors, à côté de cornedrue, le regardant. Ces yeux verts, sans pupilles, et cette puissance qui émanait de lui, comme une eau lourde qui se répandait autour du futur animagus d'Harry. C'était…

Ron se réveilla en sueur, pensant vainement que cela était réservé à Harry de faire des cauchemars. Tiens, Harry ? Il n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre. Comment pouvait-il savoir que son meilleur ami n'avait pas voulut faire prendre de risques à Hedwige ? Ron s'installa à son bureau, et commença à écrire :

Cher Harry,

Le mariage de Bill et Fleur aura lieu le 1er Août. Il est évidemment indispensable que tu sois présent. J'espère que tu sais toujours transplaner…

A bientôt,

Ron

Ron n'éait pas mécontent de lui. La lettre avait un ton un peu officieux, convenant parfaitement à un Ron offensé par l'absence de réaction d'Harry. Il était loin de s'imaginer qu'Harry était justement sans connaissance, et qu'il venait de rencontrer son Animagus ?


	4. Chapter 4 idées multiples

Merci à Touraz et à BBM pour leur review, ça fait super plaisir, et maintenant, place à la suite !!!

Bonne lecture,

LD

Chapitre 4 : idées multiples

Le vent persistant soufflait, et essayait vainement d'arracher à un vieux portail à la peinture verte et craquelée son unique ornement, c'est à dire un écriteau délavée par le mauvais temps qui disait : « Château en mauvais état. Danger. Défense d'en… ». La suite était illisible. Une fiente de hibou masquait en effet les quatre dernières lettres.

Ce qui était d'ailleurs très vraisemblable, car un grand nombre d'entres eux étaient perchés dans les arbres alentours ou chassaient.

Un seul et unique volait, luttant contre les éléments pour atteindre la plus haute tour du château, qui abritait le bureau directorial. Le plumage de cette chouette était certainement blanc comme neige, mais la pluie avait fini par coaguler les plumes entres-elles, parvenant par la même occasion à faire paraître la parure naturelle de l'animal gris terne. L'animal peinait à monter, les ailes alourdies par l'eau qui s'y était infiltrée. Si ses ailes étaient mouillées, la chouette faisait tout son possible pour éviter de faire subir le même sort humide à son précieux chargement : un petit rouleau de parchemin.

Dès qu'elle eut atteint le rebord de la fenêtre, elle fut aussitôt aspirée à l'intérieur. Une main osseuse jaillit, et arracha presque la précieuse missive des pattes de la pauvre chouette : les destinataires n'était pas toujours délicats. Elle fut cependant nourrie et put boire, dans une cage spécialement installée à cet effet. Après s'être désaltérée et longuement abreuvée, elle reporta son attention sur la pièce ou elle resterai plus ou moins longtemps selon les veux de son hôte. Elle promena alors son regard perçant et ambré sur la pièce : elle se trouvai sur une petite table basse, orné d'un napperon écossais. Un long et large bureau était entièrement recouvert de papiers de plans et de lettres diverses. C'était le seul endroit désordonné de la pièce, tous les autres objets étaient alignés sur des tables basses, au garde-à-vous, comme si leur propriétaire les avait minutieusement placés avec une règle.

Une grande cheminée où le bois craquait et les flammes dansaient allégrement , délivrait de temps à autre un paquet ou un message dans un grand tourbillon vert. Toute la pièce n'était ornée que de deux couleurs : le rouge et l'or.

Si Hedwige avait eu la possibilité de passer par l'escalier tournant, elle se serai alors rendue compte qu'un énorme lion remplaçait l'antique gargouille qui l'avait précédée. Tout dans la pièce et dans l'école désespérément vide respirait l'ordre et la droiture, la sévérité et l'ordre. Minerva McGonagal, actuelle directrice de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard de Premier et Deuxième Cycle, s'acharnait désespérément sur la cordelette qui tenait le mince rouleau de parchemin serré, avant de se rappeler qu'elle possédait une baguette magique.

Tout les personnages des tableaux situé derrière son bureau se bousculaient et piétinaient leurs décors, pour essayer de voir ce qui était écrit. Un seul cependant restait immobile et silencieux, un mince sourire étalé sur ses lèvres, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes brillaient deux yeux bleus qui répandait autour d'eux une bienveillance une sécurité indéniable. Albus Dumbledore, observait sa collègue du coin de l'œil, quand il s'écria soudain :

-« Taisez-vous, vous autres, vous connaîtrez la nouvelle bien assez tôt. »

Ses paroles eurent un effet magique sur la nombreuse assemblée qui se calma aussitôt. Le professeur Dippet, qui avait subit un piétinage aussi violent qu'imprévisible se redressa, et avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, entreprit de réparer les parties de son anatomies qui avaient été les plus touchées.

La nouvelle directrice chaussa ses lunettes et commença sa lecture :

Madame La Directrice,

Vous savez sans nul doute que l'année dernière, le professeur Dumbledore et moi nous rencontrions souvent. Je ne puis malheureusement vous révéler ni leur contenu ni leur nature, tant ces rencontres et les divers déplacements qui les ont suivis sont essentiels pour la guerre à venir. Si je peux vous éclairer sur la façon dont le professeur Dumbledore est mort, ces quelques mots suffiront : Albus Wielfrig Brian Dumbledore est mort suite à une de ces périlleuses sorties. Je ne peux vous en dire plus. Etant maintenant âgé de 17ans, la protection que le professeur Dumbledore avait placée dès mon arrivée autour de Privet Drive. Ce pendant, je rencontre de plus en plus de difficultés à considérer cette maison comme mon foyer. Je retournerai donc à Poudlard, et devrai parfois effectuer quelques-unes de ces sorties.

Cordialement,

Harry James Potter.

P.S : Ron et Hermione seront ravis d'êtres intégrés à l'ordre.

-« Il revient » s'écria-t-elle, rassurant tous les tableaux. Un seul cependant attendait encore quelque chose.

-« Comme vous l'aviez prévu, Albus.

-Oui, répondit ce dernier, mais cependant je pense que se sera la dernière chose que je prédirai. J'entends par là prendre une retraite bien méritée. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Harry, ce n'est plus un enfant. Il se peut que vous le trouviez même changé, à la rentrée, où même avant, s'il vient au mariage de Bill et Fleur, finit-il.

-Albus, que voul.. »

Le portrait s'était déjà rendormi, comme s'il voulait que la directrice trouva la solution toute seule.

Au moins songea-t-elle, je n'aurai pas tout organisé pour rien…

Elle s'assit alors à son bureau et commença à écrire…

Minerva McGonagal n'était pas la seule à ce demander ce qu'elle allait faire, Hermione Granger, fille de parents moldus, habitant dans une riche banlieue de Londres, tournait en rond dans sa chambre, s'asseyant parfois, avant de se relever brutalement et jeter le début de lettre qu'elle avait entamé. Sa corbeille était déjà pleine depuis un moment, et les boules de parchemin avaient roulé dans toute la chambre, ce qui était très inhabituel.

Tout avait commencé au début des vacances. Elle avait entretenu une menue correspondance avec Ginny, qui demandait bien évidemment des conseils au sujet d'Harry. Hermione en était tout naturellement venue à se confier, elle aussi, au sujet de Ron, qui n'avait selon ses propres termes « rien fait du tout », ce qui était presque pire que s'il s'était mal comporté.

Le dénommé Ron était justement en ce moment même, allongé sur son lit orange, dans sa chambre orange, et s'amusait à lancer un souaffle au plafond, puis à le rattraper. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'un hibou grand duc se dirigeait vers sa fenêtre. Il se leva, marchant sur des piles de bandes-dessinées sorcières, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de laisser le passage au hibou, qui eut bien du mal à se glisser par la minuscule fenêtre.

Simultanément, comme mus par un même accord, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ouvrirent et lurent le message qui leur était destiné.

Harry l'avait conseillée pour l'ordre ? Magnifique, se dit Hermione, ignorant que Ron l'avait lui aussi été. Je vais enfin pouvoir mettre mon plan sur pied, ce sera toujours mieux que d'attendre la rentrée, songea-t-elle.

A vrai dire, elle allait sûrement s'attirer les foudres de Ginny, mais qu'importe…Le plus important était de réussir à convaincre Ron, elle ne pouvait pas faire les choses à sa place. Son plan était relativement simple : elle allait rendre Ron jaloux avec Harry. Elle était sûre d'avoir un résultat : combien de fois Ron s'était-il plaint d'être dans l'ombre de l'élu ? Harry, est sûrement dans l'ordre s'était dit Hermione. Le mieux serait que Ron n'y soit pas, d'ailleurs pourquoi y serait-il ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela ne marche pas…Enfin, il ne me restera plus qu'à arriver au bras d'Harry à la rentrée…Et alors…De toute façon, elle avait rendez-vous au 12 Square Grimaud dans deux jours. Elle pourrait peut-être même s'occuper de la surveillance d'Harry, mais mieux valait ne pas trop espérer. Tant de choses pouvaient encore arriver. Elle pourrai par exemple tomber amoureuse d'Harry, il était déjà beaucoup mieux que Ron. Pourtant, cette pensée lui fit un pincement au cœur. Non, finalement, c'était bien Ron qu'elle aimait…

Le dénommé Harry Potter était en ce moment même très loin de considérer et même d'imaginer le fait qu'il soit dans les pensées d'autant de personnes, par cet après-midi pluvieux. Un plinc-plinc régulier et persistant faisait vibrer les tuiles du toit : la chambre d'Harry était située juste sous les toits, ce qui l'exposait à ce genres de désagréments, auquel pouvait même se rajouter des infiltrations d'eau qui vous glaçait quand elle vous touchait.

Mais, Harry n'en avait cure : l'effondrement progressif mais inéluctable de l'économie des Dursley ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, même si en général, c'était plutôt le froid qui l'emportait. La situation avait brusquement empiré lorsque de nombreuses factures impayées et surtout dorénavant impayables étaient venues semer la pagaille au 4 Privet Drive. Economies de chauffage, d'eau, empreints multiples, l'agonie de la famille était visible. Harry avait évidemment été le premier touché, quand a Dudley, il était naturellement immunisé contre le froid, même si il aurait voulu manger un peu plus de chips…

La chambre d'Harry était sans aucun doute la plus chaude, maintenant que son unique occupant avait fait apparaître de jolies flammes bleues, qui diffusaient une douce chaleur, et une lumière suffisante pour l'activité de son créateur. Harry paraissait dormir, mais il était en réalité occupé à essayer de se transformer. Depuis trois jours déjà, le survivant tentait d'obtenir un résultat, ce qui aurait été inespéré pour un sorcier du même âge que lui.

Son corps n'avait pas encore subit de réelle transformation, mais il avait déjà gagné en puissance et en endurance magique, ce qui laissait bien évidemment présager que son animagus était d'un genre plutôt costaud.

L'esprit d'Harry dérivait, il flottait, se laissait bercer par ses pensées : il fit une petite pause : Il espérait pouvoir se transformer complètement à la rentrée, ce qui était optimiste, compte-tenu des résultats qu'il avait obtenu : son animagus était à la fois très proche et très éloigné de lui-même. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre : tout était en désordre, des débris de plumes, de parchemins jonchaient le sol, créant une mer autour d'Harry accroupi. Ses efforts lui demandaient tant d'énergie qu'il n'avait ensuite que la force de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Harry se leva, il était prêt. Il avait beaucoup appris en lisant les livres de Serpentard et celui qu'Hermione lui avait offert. L'énergie magique circule dans le corps dans des vaisseaux qui englobent les nerfs. Ensuite, ces mêmes vaisseaux s'enroulent autour des artères, jusqu'à devenir minuscules, au niveau des vaisseaux les plus fins. Seulement, le débit était limité. L'expérience était irréversible, mais Harry avait confiance. Il allait se faire un tatouage un peu spécial. Harry avait acheté une encre qui conduisait la magie, un peu comme les moldus faisaient avec leurs fils électriques.

Il allait tout simplement tracer des bandes d'une couleur transparente, (pour éviter que le résultat soit trop visible de l'extérieur) sous sa peau, connectées au niveau de sa nuque à sa moelle épinière, l'endroit par excellence où l'énergie magique était distribuée aux membres.

Une expérience qui, selon un sorcier normal aurait été à la limite de la magie noire, mais Harry n'en avait cure : du succès de son entreprise dépendait le contrôle de sa nouvelle aptitude avec le dernier sortilège interdit. L'idée était simple, mais douloureuse : Harry allait se couper, faire une plaie, par laquelle il pourrait introduire l'encre. Ensuite, il la guiderai magiquement sous sa peau, sans douleur. Il aurai ensuite trois façons différentes de lancer ses sorts : avec ses canaux de magies, avec les bandes d'encre, ou avec le cumul des deux.

La première fois, Harry allait juste tracer un fil. Par la suite, il introduirai plus d'encre pour l'élargir : il était difficile de contrôler beaucoup de cette encre à la fois : on ne peut être doué pour tout. Harry, en plus de son entraînement d'animagus, s'était entraîné à maîtriser de tels fluides sur sa peau. Avec une goutte d'abord, puis, au fil des jours, il était parvenu à la contenance d'un petit dé à coudre, ce qui devrai être suffisant pour une première fois. Harry, toujours assis en tailleur, se saisi de sa baguette.

-« Diffindo », murmura-t-il, et une petite pointe magique effilée apparu au bout de sa baguette. Il découvrit son bras droit, saisissant sa baguette dans la main gauche, et piqua doucement. Une perle de sang rouge apparu, tremblota, puis coula le long du bras. Harry fit léviter l'encre, la posa sur son bras. Elle forma une petite flaque translucide, qu'Harry fit se déplacer jusqu'à la paume de sa main, la où sa baguette se logeait. L'encre mit un certain temps à rentrer par la minuscule ouverture. Harry avait du mal à la contrôler, et elle séchait déjà.

Lentement, il étira des fils jusqu'à sa nuque, puis les fis doucement y plonger. Il ne ressenti aucune douleur. Il fit sécher l'encre magiquement. Puis, il se décida à essayer : Harry se concentra. Il envoya une impulsion magique dans son bras, et, miracle : l'encre devient à peine luminescente, et la plaie rougi, puis devient luminescente. Harry s'autorisa un sourire, tout avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances. Il injecta alors plus d'encre, jusqu'à obtenir des canaux d'un centimètre de large aux endroits les plus épais. Venait maintenant la dernière opération. Harry badigeonna sa baguette d'encre classique puis la pris dans ses mains et la serra. Il la relâcha, la nettoya, puis regarda sa main : il traça le contour de l'endroit ou sa baguette était en contact avec sa peau, essuya l'encre. Un petit trait rouge barrait sa main. Il prit encore de son encre transparente, s'en versa sur la main, puis lui fit prendre l'exacte forme délimitée par les contours. Il la relia ensuite à sa petite cicatrice, et la sécha.

Venait maintenant le temps d'essayer : Harry pris sa baguette et dit :

-« Expelliarmus », le sort jaillit à une vitesse inouïe, prenant la forme d'un éclair bleuté. Cependant, la dépense d'énergie était énorme, et Harry du s'asseoir. Sa magie circulait beaucoup plus vite et intensément qu'avant, mais un seul sort avait monopolisé toute sa force, même s'il était basique. Il lui fallait maintenant contrôler la quantité, car dans le cas d'un combat, il ne pourrai se permettre de vider ses forces dès le premier sort. Le dis sort rebondissait toujours ses les murs de la pièce , laissant à l'endroit des impacts de petites tâches noires. Harry le conjura, puis s'allongea. Il méritait bien un peu de repos avant de reprendre. Il avait été bien inspiré de faire cette petite modification. De toute façon, seul son bras droit était pour le moment affecté. Mais, Harry comptait bien étendre la chose, et ce, au sens propre du terme. L'idéal aurait été de l'avoir toute la surface du corps, mais c'eut été inutile et impossible à contrôler. La magie se perdrait, et le moindre sort lui coûterai une énergie incroyable. Mais, compte tenu des résultats obtenus, Harry se dit qu'il attendrai le moment où il serait limité.

-« Tu le seras vite », murmura son animagus à l'intérieur de sa tête. Harry sourit, et, trop fatigué pour répondre, il décida de faire un petit somme.

Hermione quant à elle, n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir. Elle se pencha sur le rebord de la fenêtre et lâcha son hibou : un magnifique animal au plumage fauve, que ses parents avaient consenti à lui acheter pour sa réussite de ces BUSES. Même s'ils n'avaient pas tout compris, cela partait d'un bon sentiment, jugea Hermione, en regardant l'oiseau s'éloigner.

Un toc-toc persistant réveillé Harry.

-« Encore du courrier ! »s'exclama-t-il. Il fit entrer les hibou, et examina son courrier. La première lettre était de Ron :

Cher Harry,

Le mariage de Bill et Fleur aura lieu le 1er Août. Il est évidemment indispensable que tu sois présent. J'espère que tu sais toujours transplaner…

A bientôt,

Ron

Le mariage !! Harry l'avait complètement oublié. Le 1er août s'était…Dans une semaine !!

C'était précisément deux plus tôt qu'Harry avait prévu de tenter la manipulation qui le rendrai insensible. Tant pis, l'objectif était fixé depuis trop longtemps. Il espérait seulement qu'il serait remis, et en état de transplaner.

Puis, il passa à la lettre suivante :

Cher Harry,

Je te remercie beaucoup de m'avoir conseillée au professeur McGonagal pour entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix. J'espère que nous nous verrons bientôt chez Sirius.

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione

Depuis quand Hermione signait avec « je t'embrasse » ? Enfin, qu'espérait-elle ? Il n'était pas dans l'ordre, il avait mieux à faire. Harry rédigea une lettre polie à Hermione dans laquelle il lui expliquait que, du fait des horcruxes il ne pouvait intégrer l'ordre, car il risquerai d'être filé ou de subir des pressions concernant ses destinations.

Harry lâcha Hedwige, et pu enfin goûter à un repos bien mérité.

REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Merci


	5. Chapter 5 : Traquée

Touraz : Merci, et voila la suite !!!

Franck Potter : Pour le couple, je ne sais pas encore, quant à voldemort, il falloir attendre un peu...

Place à la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 5 : traquée…

Un rideau de pluie épais entourait Londres, comme si les éléments cherchaient à encercler la célèbre capitale magique anglaise. Il avait plu toute la nuit, et une bonne partie du matin, ce qui avait rendu le sol détrempé et spongieux, comme une coulée de boue. L'humidité s'infiltrait partout, décrépissant les façades de nombreuses maisons, qui auraient bien eu besoin d'un petit rafraîchissement. La peinture se disloquait, et tombait sur le sol, à la manière des icebergs dans les mers polaires. Les horloges antiques des Eglises indiquaient toutes des heures pendant lesquelles on était habitué à rester chez soi, toutes fenêtres ouvertes, dans l'été caniculaire. Il n'y avait en effet pas grand monde dans les rues, surtout pour un samedi après-midi. Cependant, ce n'était ni le soleil ni la chaleur qui avaient retenu les habitants fantômes de Londres chez-eux. Un brouillard persistant et glacé régnait en maître incontesté dans les rues. Les rares passants, cols boutonnés jusqu'en haut, marchaient rapidement, tête baissée, pressés de rentrer. Quelques voitures roulaient au pas, tous phares allumés dans une vaine tentative d'essayer de percer l'impénétrable brouillard. Le bruit des moteurs était couvert, comme si la ville et les rues s'étaient agrandies. Une seule personne marchait cependant dans les rues. D'un pas rapide, furieux, et malgré le brouillard l'environnant, Hermione était parfaitement à l'aise dans Londres, et mettait quiconque voulait parier au défi de surprendre son sens de l'orientation, même dans ce brouillard.

-« Je me demande quand même comment font les hiboux dans cette purée de poix », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle aurait du rester chez-elle de toute façon, estima-t-elle. Elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt majeur à entrer dans l'ordre maintenant qu'elle avait reçu la lettre d'Harry. Une malheureuse coïncidence avait voulu qu'elle donne son accord à la directrice avant même de recevoir la lettre d'Harry, ce qui s'était avérer être une erreur fatale pour son plan et pour son humeur. Elle, la soit disant « miss je sais tout », s'était fait piégée par la précipitation et le manque de réflexion, deux qualités qu'elle avait pourtant toujours possédées. Son propre énervement l'avait une fois de plus entraînée dans l'erreur : elle avait décidé de marcher au lieu d'appeler le magicobus, et elle le regrettait maintenant amèrement. De plus, Hermione s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir si vite dit oui à l'ordre ; non pas qu'elle regrettait sa décision, mais risquer sa vie sans avoir eu auparavant le temps d'y réfléchir à tête reposée lui déplaisait fortement. Le fait qu'elle aie si vite acceptés son entrée prouvait au moins une chose : l'Ordre du Phénix avait cruellement besoin de membres. Si sa supposition était fondée, elle essaierait de ne pas prendre trop de risques durant les premières missions. Elle avait entendu dire Maugrey que durant le précédent règne de Voldemort, ils avaient perdus parfois jusqu'à six personnes par semaine, ce qui était énorme, compte-tenu du fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais été plus de cent à la fois. Hermione se demandait qui dirigeait l'ordre maintenant que Dumbledore était mort. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas les deux silhouettes qui s'agitaient au bas de la rue : deux mangemorts encagoulés…

Ron se réveilla de bonne heure, ce qui était déjà en soit un exploit, si dix heures du matin était tôt, bien évidemment. Il se saisit de sa baguette, et arrêta l'antique réveil rouge à la peinture craquelée qui fumait, tant il avait sonné. Ron, encore tout étourdi par son récent réveil, se leva, s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Ron était seul, sa mère et Ginny étant parties faire des achats complémentaires pour le mariage de Bill et de Fleur. Ron trouva heureusement de quoi se nourrir sur la table de la cuisine, il aurait été incapable de préparer lui-même sa propre nourriture. Soudain, l'évidence le frappa : Harry, il n'avait pas répondu pour le mariage. Le moment était enfin venu de tester ces fameux miroirs.

Harry était toujours dans sa chambre qu'il ne quittait décidément plus. Il se nourrissait, s'abreuvait, se lavait désormais grâce à la magie, et n'avait nullement besoin de croiser un Vernon Dursley plus qu'exaspéré au détour d'un couloir. Non, sa chambre était parfaite. Depuis deux jours, Harry avait passé son temps à améliorer sa maîtrise de ces nouveaux canaux. Il sourit : une petite surprise pour ses adversaires. En réalité, il n'aurait pas eu la patience d'attendre plusieurs mois, temps que mettraient ses canaux naturels à s'élargir. Ce qu'ils allaient faire, sans aucun doute, mais malheureusement pour Harry, du débit de son flux magique dépendait sa transformation, et de sa transformation dépendait la maîtrise de son don légué par Voldemort lui-même au sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra. Seul son bras droit possédait cet avantage. Il fallait donc dès à présent tester cette petite modification sur l'avancement de sa transformation. Harry se concentra. Il sollicita sa magie, et invoqua son animagi, priant pour que son souhait silencieux soit accompli. Et ce fut le cas : son bras se changea en une brume de chaleur indistincte, comme chargé d'énergie, et ses contours se mirent à flotter puis à onduler. Il y était presque : il sentait le pouvoir de l'autre s'infiltrer dans ses os, chauffer son sang ; de gracieuses fumeroles s'échappaient de son bras qui allait incessamment changer de forme. Harry s'apprêta à puiser encore dans ses réserves pour satisfaire les appétits monstrueux de son animagus, quand soudain, une sonnerie stridente lui fit perdre sa concentration, et fit revenir son bras à la normale.

-« Qu'est-ce qui… »jura Harry, qui se rappela soudain du présent de Ron.

-« Mon dieu, s'exclama Harry il ne peut pas me voir dans cet état, il faut que je trouve quelque chose ». Rapidement, il se saisi du miroir, et dit en pointant sa baguette sur son pâle reflet, où ses yeux verts brillaient.

-« Imbroglio » dit-il avec une assurance qu'il ne se connaissait pas. « L'imgroglio » était un sortilège de confusion assez puissant, du même type que celui que Barty Croupton junior avait du utiliser sur la coupe de feu, lors de la quatrième année d'Harry. Le sort avait fonctionné, et à l'autre bout, Ron ne voyait presque pas Harry. Il était distordu, mais, toujours reconnaissable à ses indomptables cheveux.

-« Ron, interrogea Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux, rajouta-t-il d'un ton peu engageant qui fut accentué par le sortilège.

-Harry !? Salut, euh, je veux dire, je te vois tout trouble, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Comme si j'allait te le dire, songea Harry.

-Je n'en sais rien dit Harry d'une voix neutre, le miroir est peut-être défectueux, ou alors, c'est la distance…

-Oui, peut-être songea Ron. Enfin, je voulais te demander si tu comptais assister au mariage de mon frère.

-Euh, hésita Harry, et bien, en réalité je viens juste de recevoir ton Hibou, et…Harry vit bien à l'air renfrogné de Ron qu'il lui fallait venir, aussi répondit-il :

Bien sûr, c'est évident.

-Merci dit Ron. A dans deux semaines.

-Salut » conclut Harry, tout en coupant la liaison.

Il l'avait échappée belle. Cette histoire de miroir avait faillit tout gâcher. En tout cas, il lui faudrait se dépêcher, s'il comptait aller au mariage. Il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Le temps était venu de dessiner les canaux sur toute la surface de son corps. Il avait désespérément besoin de pouvoir…Ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude : quand pourrait-il enfin se transformer ? Quels autres sacrifices seraient encore nécessaires ?

-« Tu seras bientôt près…Nous seront bientôt près » affirma une voix en lui. Oui, songea Harry, et Voldemort et ses mangemorts n'auraient qu'à bien se tenir : Harry Potter aura vaincu ses faiblesses.

Severus Rogue se sentait sans cesse traqué. Il était avec Nott qui ne lui épargnait pas ses sarcasmes et ses piques. Malgré ses talents d'occlumens, le mangemort avait un mal fou à ne pas se laisser emporter. Il lui suffisait cependant de penser à Harry Potter, pour qu'un relent de haine lui donne le courage de résister. Et le temps n'était pas pour arranger son exécrable humeur. S'il ne lui allait pas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le louait, car il était pour lui le signe de la montée de son pouvoir. De plus, le Lord ne voulait pas pour l'instant d'actions au grand jour. Ce brouillard était donc l'occasion parfaite pour agir. Sa mission était de retrouver le QG de l'ordre du phénix, de l'investir avec le soutien d'autres mangemorts, puis de le détruire. Simple, mais c'était Dumbledore lui-même qui avait apposé le sortilège fidelitas qui protégeait la maison. Ses souvenirs avaient été disséqués par le Lord noir, avant d'êtres distribués à l'ensemble des mangemorts. Ils avaient étés répartis par équipes de deux. Certains étaient embusqués, d'autres essayaient de démasquer des membres de l'ordre, puis de les soumettre à l'Imperium. Tout avait été vain pour l'instant, mais tôt ou tard, ils en piégeraient un, comme cette Nymphadora Tonks, que sa maladresse annonçait immanquablement. Le plus tôt serai le mieux, car la patience du Maître était vite épuisée, et bien qu'il soit quelque peu protégé par son assassinat du professeur Dumbledore, Severus n'était pas dupe, et le Lord non plus. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une silhouette se glisser dans une sombre ruelle adjacente. On y était peut-être. Nott s'interrompit, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait lui aussi sûrement vu ce qu'il venait de voir. S'il avait été possible à Nott de voir sous la cagoule de son partenaire, il aurait remarquer que, dans un effroyable sourire, les lèvres de son coéquipier laissaient voir des dents jaunâtres. Mais, le temps n'était plus aux suppositions, il fallait maintenant agir. Ils se désillusionèrent mutuellement avant de s'enfoncer dans la brume. Rogue activa ses sens de legimens, et les amplifia au maximum. On y était, il en était certain. Une odeur de magie, imprégnait cet esprit, et il allait bientôt connaître son propriétaire.

Hermione avait peur. Elle s'engagea dans une mince et obscure ruelle, perpendiculaire à l'avenue qu'elle avait suivie jusque là. L'odeur était ici incroyable, une puanteur infernale régnait en effet, en maîtresse absolue dans l'immonde bourbier. Poubelles défoncées par des coups rageurs, bouteilles cassé, immondices répandues sur le sol, tissus sales, et, de plus, une humidité dégoûtante noircissait les murs où les insectes couraient. Par nécessité, et sûrement par folie, Hermione se blottit contre une poubelle d'où dégoulinait un liquide poisseux et nauséabond. Elle sentit soudain un petit picotement sur son bras gauche. Elle tourna lentement la tête, s'attendant au pire : un énorme insecte à la carapace luisante, qui tentait apparemment de planter ses crochets pointus à travers sa manche, dans un effort désespéré pour en extraire du sang bien frais, luxe rare pour l'abominable chose. D'un revers de main bien placé, elle envoya valser en l'air l'insecte, qui alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face en faisant un « ploutch » dégoûtant. La chitine composant la carapace de l'insecte avait éclaté, laissant voir les reste de la vermine. Cependant, Hermione ne put retenir un cri perçant qui fut rapidement étouffé dans le brouillard environnant. Toute une colonie d'insectes du même acabit que les précédents grouillaient autour d'elle, se préparant à lancer un premier assaut, pendant que, par milliers, leurs congénères sortaient de la poubelle, qui se renversa bientôt sur le sol, noir de carapaces luisantes. Une gangue se forma autour d'Hermione qui ne put réagir. Seule une main blême était encore visible, et, funeste observateur aérien, conclu que son possesseur était mal en point. Tout s'était passé si vite. Deux ombres purent alors profiter du spectacle final : la main sembla s'agiter spasmodiquement une ou deux fois, puis, réintégra le tas, dans le silence le plus total.

Severus Rogue était au comble de la joie. Son maître allait enfin faire de lui son bras droit, et alors Malefoy n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir. Ce dernier reprochait en effet à l'ex professeur de potions de ne pas avoir laissé son fils chéri de tuer Dumbledore, « Comme s'il en aurait été capable », songea-t-il avant de se re-concentrer sur la traque. Nott et lui avançaient suffisamment vite, pour rattraper leur malheureuse victime, et assez lentement pour ne pas se trahir. Cependant, la discrétion n'était plus de mise : un cri perçant déchira le brouillard : les troglomithes faisaient leur travail. Ces insectes, crées et élevés par Voldemort, étaient une des pièces maîtresses de son organisation. Plusieurs millions d'entre eux vivaient dans Londres, glanant toute information susceptible d'intéresser leur maître. Ils jouaient également le rôle d'éclaireurs : qui aurait fait attention à un insecte ? Dans leur mission, Severus Rogue avait pu profiter de la dernière génération d'entre eux : ils étaient capables de se défendre grâce à des crochets paralysants, ou de vider le sang de leur proie. Si la proie était sorcière, elle avait droit aux paralysants, en revanche, un moldu subirait l'autre sort funeste. Mais, la cruauté de Voldemort ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Une petite prise de sang bénigne indiquait si le sang de la victime était pur ou non. En ce cas, le malheureux avait droit au mélange des deux. En mangemort intelligent, Severus avait placé des colonies de ces monstres à chaque coin de rue de chaque avenue, de chaque quartier où l'Ordre du Phénix pouvait se trouver. Le moment était enfin venu de massacrer ces troubles-fête.

-« L'imbécile, c'est une sang de bourbe, lança Nott, qui avait une affinité avec leurs collaborateurs. Elle va se faire massacrer si nous n'intervenons pas, ajouta-t-il. »

Rogue jura, un mort ne serai d'aucune utilité. Il s'engouffra dans le passage. Il remarqua aussitôt la bête, écrasée sur le mur. Il vit ensuite une main s'agiter doucement au sommet du dôme d'insectes, comme un drapeau par faible vent, avant d'être aspirée elle aussi par la tourmente vivante. Puis, enfin, la vermine s'immobilisa.

La situation d'Hermione était critique. Elle étouffa, n'osait ouvrir la bouche à cause des pressions constantes que ses lèvres subissaient. Les bêtes voulaient la dévorer de l'intérieur. Elle entendit alors des voix à l'extérieur : des mangemorts. Une des deux lui était familière, comme si elle l'avait entendue auparavant. Une brève piqûre au bras au coup lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

-« Immobilis » lança-t-elle. Le frou-frou des pattes sur ses vêtement s'arrêta.

-« Comment vais-je faire pour me sortir de ce trou à rats sans alerter les mangemorts ?",se demanda-t-elle. Un fin sourire se dessina alors sur son visage, elle venait d'avoir une idée…explosive.

L'occlumentie avait toujours été d'un grand secours pour Severus, dans quelque combat que se soit. Il ne pouvait cependant percer la muraille des pensées des troglomithes, qui étaient bien trop nombreuses pour être combattues. Quand le monticule infâme cessa de se balancer, il eut un mauvais pressentiment, aussi se résigna-t-il à solliciter l'aide de son comparse :

-« Nott ? C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

-Non, mais il faut se dépêcher, ils ne vont pas tarder à… ».

C'est alors que tout explosa. Severus Rogue dut sa survie à ses réflexes, qui lui permirent d'ériger un bouclier autour de sa personne avant qu'une marée d'insectes ne viennent le frapper et le projeter violemment contre un mur. Le choc qui s'en suivit fut en partie amorti par le bouclier qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de créer. Diverses choses craquèrent cependant en lui quand il embrassa le mur de plein fouet. Nott n'avait pas eu cette chance : son corps distordu gisait sur le sol. Plusieurs dizaines de troglomithes s'étaient plantées dans son ventre, et se régalaient déjà. Dans un élancement douloureux, la bouche grimaçante, le dernier des deux mangemorts en vie se releva alors et chercha des yeux son agresseur.

-« Granger ? »dit-il, encore sous le coup de la surprise. Pour la deuxième fois consécutive et en peu de temps, un obstacle l'accueilli à bras ouverts.

-« Parfait », se dit Hermione, contemplant les deux mangemorts allongés à ses pieds. Tout avait marché comme prévu. Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur. L'un des deux était mort, tandis que le deuxième : « Severus Rogue », souffla-t-elle, ce qui sembla animer ce dernier. Il lui fallait une idée. Elle se retourna, et lança un sortilège de gavage à un des insectes qui atteint la taille d'un gros chien. Elle le réanima. C'est alors qu'elle entendit son nom derrière elle. Elle lança aussitôt le sortilège de l'imperium sur la monstrueuse chose. Heureusement pour elle, l'esprit des troglomithes était plutôt simple, elle parvint ainsi pendant les quelques secondes que durèrent l'échange de pensés à convaincre l'insecte géant de sauter sur son ennemi.

Hermione s'élança. Elle entendit avec satisfaction son ancien professeur heurter un perron avant d'être aveuglée pendant un seconde par une intense lumière verte, à l'éclat insoutenable.

Elle accéléra encore, espérant être hors d'atteinte, mais le mangemort déchu n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

-« Crucio », hurla-t-il. Hermione sut qu'elle ne pourrait l'éviter. Elle s'enferma dans un bouclier, qui implosa sous la puissance du sort rouge feu, et qui traça un X sanglant dans son dos, entamant profondément sa chair. Elle trébucha, et s'étala dans la poussière.

Au comble de la joie, le mangemort s'avança, marcha sur quelques mètres en boitillant, avant de prendre la parole :

-« Vous vous battez beaucoup mieux que Potter, miss Granger. Cependant, il est temps pour vous de mourir à présent. Nul ne peut survivre au seigneur des ténèbres , déclama-t'il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est le plus fort, Miss je sais-tout, même Dumbledore n'a rien pu faire contre son ordre. Avada Kedavra, cracha-t-il. Il regarda alors le sort se diriger vers son élève à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il allait être récompensé au delà de ses espérances.

REWIEWSSsssssssssssssssssssssSSS...


	6. Chapter 6 : 12, square Grimmaud

Salut à tous !! Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews !!

Bonne lecture,

LD

Chapitre 6 : rendez-vous au 12, square Grimmaud

La maison des Weasley se situait tout au bout d'un chemin boueux, et mal entretenu, comme s'il n'avait jamais servi. Loutry St Chaspoule était le nom du village voisin, qui abritait quelques centaines d'âmes, éparpillées dans la nature comme autant de brebis égarées. Un portillon à tourniquet en protégeait l'entrée tandis qu'une hypothétique barrière grillagée entourait piteusement un petit poulailler adjacent et une partie du domaine. Une herbe drue recouvrait toutes les plates-bandes et le minuscule jardin, derrière la maison elle-même. Le bâtiment était sans nul doute un chef d'œuvre architectural. Les étages allaient en s'élargissant, s'appuyant toujours sur une base plus petite que la précédente, comme si les gens qui y logeait avaient ignoré les lois de la gravité, ce qui était en effet le cas. Un délabrement inévitable donnait de loin l'impression que les murs étaient arqués vers l'intérieur, chose dont Arthur Weasley, malheureux propriétaire de la bicoque avait dut arrangé presque sous la contrainte de son énergique femme : Molly Weasley. Fonctionnaire au ministère de la magie, Arthur est l'exacte opposé de son épouse. Energique, autoritaire, autant de qualités qui avaient été nécessaire à l'éducation de la nombreuse fratrie. A ces occupations toutes maternelles, Mr Weasley préférait le bricolage de gadgets moldus, ce qui faisait de lui un original parmis les sorciers. Pauvres, ruinés par l'histoire, les Weasley avaient étés contraints d'économiser sur tout, y compris sur les articles d'occasion, si bien que l'on se demandait comment ils faisaient. La générosité était cependant de mise, et la famille était réputée accueillante, même si la place manquait. Pièces petites et multiples, étages au plafond bas, petites fenêtres rendues opaques par la saleté, grand grenier, remplis de malles que personne n'osait visité par peur de la goule qui le leur rendait bien, en frappant sur la tuyauterie, quand elle trouvait la maison trop silencieuse. Malgré le repoussant aspect extérieur, la maison brillait, étincelait de propreté de l'intérieur, comme pu le remarquer Ron, en faisant tomber son imposant toast sur le parquet ciré. Contre toute attente, il ne se précipita pas pour ramasser le précieux trophée, préférant balancer son pied dans la malheureuse tartine. La tranche de pain décrit dans les airs un gracieux arc de cercle et dans des éclaboussures de confiture alla s'encastrer entre le mur et la très célèbre horloge magique familiale. Ron jura.

-« Harry est bizarre, il ne répond pas à ma lettre, est froid avec moi alors que nous n'avons pas parlé depuis le début des vacances, pour finalement me suggérer à l'ordre. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il doit encore être sous le choc de la mort de Dumbledore », songea finalement Ron, avant de se préparer pour le départ au Q.G de l'ordre du phénix. Convaincre sa mère et sa sœur n'avait pas été facile ; l'une parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Ronnie chéri se fasse mal, l'autre parce qu'elle voulait aussi en faire partie. Mais, le moment était enfin venu pour le cadet de la famille Weasley de faire ses preuves, de devenir lui aussi actif, de combattre le mal !! Ron se voyait déjà en Maugrey, mais en moins abîmé quand même…Quel honneur !! Ron se saisit de sa baguette, enleva les restes de tartines de l'antique armoire. Il sortit, appela le magicobus, lança un dernier regard à la demeure des Weasley qu'il allait quitter pour le reste des vacances. Toutes ses affaires étaient déjà sur place, son père s'en était déjà chargé. Dans un soupir, Ron regarda Le Terrier s'éloigner, avant d'être brutalement prit de nausée suite à un violent virage. Il regarda le lustre en cristal se pencher, et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il rejoignait maintenant une inclinaison relativement normale par rapport au planché du bus. Le voyage allait être éprouvant, songea-t-il, avec un pincement au cœur…

Du sang s'échappait de la blessure d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Tout s'était passé si vite. N'y a-t-il donc rien que l'on puisse faire contre la haine et la cruauté ? Question à laquelle Harry Potter aurait certainement répondu : « La haine elle-même, et un pouvoir plus important encore ». Cependant, Harry n'était pas là pour la sauver. Personne ne le pouvait. Son sang avait déjà maculé les pavés de noir, dans une obscurité surnaturelle. Un seul éclair éclatant suffisait pour illuminer la ruelle et les alentours. Hermione n'avait que peu de temps. Elle mobilisa le peu de magie qui lui restait. Une erreur lui serait fatal. Un crac sonore accompagna son transplannage, tandis que le sort de la mort creusait le trou qui ne serait pas sa tombe…Des pavés s'envolèrent, découvrant la terre, et faisant exploser les conduites d'eau souterraines. Aussitôt, un geyser d'eau et de boue vint ruisseler le long des trottoirs, inondant la rue. Malgré la force des eaux, un homme était toujours debout. Severus hurla de fureur, avant de s'écrouler au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, se livrant aux ténèbres libératrices…

Compressée de toutes part, Hermione se sentit bien. Elle était vivante. Elle avait échappé aux mangemorts, c'était le principal.

Elle réapparut dans un quartier voisin du 12 square Grimmaurd. Hermione se laissa tomber à terre, vaincue par de rapides dépenses d'énergie. Elle trembla. Ses membres refusaient de lui obéir. Elle se moquait de son sort, trop épuisée par le combat. Un liquide amer emplit sa bouche, lui donnant envi de vomir. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Soudain, une voix familière retentit, brisant le silence. Hermione ne parvint cependant pas à reconnaître son sauveur. Elle s'abandonna à l'inconscience, fuyant la douleur insupportable.

Harry était heureux. Il avait chaud. Il insuffla de la magie de son corps. Cette sensation était très semblable à celle d'avoir un liquide malléable, sous son propre contrôle, et de le sentir courir dans ses membres. Comme si la chaleur bienveillante d'une tisane se répandait dans ses veines, accélérait son rythme cardiaque, propulsant l'esprit du sorcier au sommet d'une immense déferlante…Au fur et à mesure que son corps se chargeait de magie, Harry sentit son corps subir de légères transformations, celles de son animagus. Bien qu'il fut désormais à même de se transformer, Harry souhaitait tout de même garder un contrôle sur son animagus. Aussi stoppa-t-il rapidement la transformation, qui avorta. Harry adorait cette sensation : le sang chargé de magie, il avait l'impression d'être un sur-homme, comme si la magie décuplait ses capacités naturelles, et son endurance. Cette intégrité était cependant difficile à garder. La magie n'avait qu'une envie : s'échapper et répandre le chaos dans la pièce. Harry tendit sa baguette devant lui, dirigea et concentra toute la magie de son corps dans son bras droit avant de relâcher totalement son contrôle sur cette dernière. Le sortilège mortel jaillit sans qu'il n'aie besoin de prononcer la formule. Un pas de plus avait été franchit grâce à son animagus : Harry lançait maintenant son sortilège fétiche de la même façon qu'un sortilège informulé. Une concentration sans failles était cependant nécessaire, Harry n'était donc pas sûr de pouvoir le réussir devant un mangemort déchaîné. Instantanément, un éclair vert aussi épais que le bras fusa hors de la baguette. Harry multiplia alors sa concentration. Il ralentit l'éclair, et avec beaucoup de peine le fit s'enrouler sur lui-même. Venait alors la phase la plus compliquée : Harry stoppa complètement le sortilège et tenta de le façonner, de l'aplatir et de l'étendre. Pendant un très court instant, le sort palpita, pris la forme d'une flaque épaisse avant de disparaître : il avait encore échoué…

Le magicobus s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus avant de déplacer trois poubelles et deux panneaux de signalisations. Ron descendit en chancelant. Après avoir réglé, il dut s'accouder à un lampadaire pour ne pas perdre pied. Ron se fit alors la promesse solennelle de ne plus jamais se rendre malade en appelant l'infâme véhicule « pour sorciers et sorcières en perdition ». Enfin, il «était arrivé à destination, et c'était le principal. C'est alors que Ron remarqua que le lampadaire était allumé. Il regarda rapidement sa montre, puis le lampadaire, puis à nouveau la montre avant d'embrasser la scène d'un regard circulaire. A deux heures de l'après-midi, il faisait déjà noir. Cependant, un éclairage diffus, sûrement les quelques rayons de soleil parvenus à terme après avoir traversé l'opaque couche de nuages permis à Ron de se convaincre que sa montre ne retardait pas de douze heures.

Une autre personne consultait justement une grosse montre à gousset. Minerva McGonagal regardait fixement à travers la fenêtre le paysage noyé dans la brume. Ils devraient déjà êtres là, dans son bureau à attendre ses instructions pour leur première mission. Un léger mouvement, comme une ombre, se déplaçait maintenant dans le brouillard, en se rapprochant. Dans un mouvement de crainte et certainement d'espoir, la directrice de Poudlard et de l'Ordre du Phénix se penchant, sa tête se situant à quelques centimètres de la vitre. Elle se saisit de sa baguette et lança :

-« Video ». Comme chassé par le sort, le brouillard devint transparent, comme inexistant, ce qui permit à la sorcière de distinguer le visage de la personne.

-« Mon dieu, s'exclama-t-elle », avant de sortir vivement de son bureau, et de descendre nerveusement les escaliers.

Ronald Weasley était nerveux. Il était immobile, la main serrée autour de sa baguette magique. Il avait légèrement plié ses jambes pour pouvoir réagir rapidement à une attaque éventuelle. Quelques dizaines de secondes auparavant il avait entendu un bruit de transplanage dans les environs, ce qui l'avait incité à faire preuve de prudence. Il s'avança furtivement, se cachant derrière des poubelles, des lampadaires, un banc, avant de reconnaître le visage de son amie de toujours. Il cria son nom, brisant le silence, mais n'obtint aucune réponse…

Hermione était dans un état de semi conscience ou plutôt d'inconscience, cependant elle sentit qu'on la soulevait. Son sauveur marchait rapidement marmonnant des paroles inaudibles pour les tympans fatigués de la jeune sorcière. D'autres vibrations s'ajoutèrent aux premières : une conversation rapide, puis à nouveau du mouvement…

Ron murmurait le nom d'Hermione, tout en se déplaçant rapidement, craignant que d'éventuels ennemis ne le dépossède du fardeau qu'il avait depuis toujours rêvé de porter.

-« Entrez Weasley, dépêchez-vous !!

-Professeur, que…

-Dépêchez-vous, je vous dit, il y en a peut-être encore dans les environs… »

Comprenant que son ancien élève n'allait pas obtempérer aussi rapidement qu'elle le voulait, elle le tira vigoureuse dans le couloir, avant de sceller magiquement la porte, et de se retourner vivement.

-« Qu'attendez-vous, conduisez-la en haut, il faut rapidement lui faire un bandage,…

-Oui, je,…

-Allez-y, vous aurez toutes vos réponses plus tard… »

Hermione fut déposée au deuxième, dans la chambre qu'elle occupait généralement avec la cadette des Weasley lorsqu'elle séjournait au Q.G de l'ordre du phénix.

Voyant que la blessure de son élève nécessitait des soins immédiats et intensifs, la Directrice partit chercher par la poudre de cheminette Mme Pomfresh de l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Une grosse heure plus tard, une réunion improvisée se tint dans l'antique cuisine.

-« Qu'a-t-elle, Pompom, interrogea la chef de l'ordre du Phénix.

-Désormais plus rien, mais elle avait une hémorragie magique, certainement causée par un sortilège de douleur ou de coupure…et par un mangemort puissant. Elle n'en gardera qu'une mince cicatrice…

-Mais qui sont ces « ils », cria Ron, allez-vous me le dire ?

Un lourd silence suivit la pressante demande.

-Des mangemorts Ronald.

-« Pourquoi ?», demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son professeur de métamorphose.

…

Reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!

LD


	7. Chapter 7 : tentation, hésitation

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews !! (et surtout n'arrêtez pas !!).

Bonne lecture,

LD

Chapitre 7 : tentation, hésitation, résignation…

Il faisait noir. L'heure était avancée, et seule la voûte céleste répandait un pâle halo sur le cimetière. Plantées aux pieds d'une colline, les tombes brillaient faiblement, comme hantées à jamais par des esprits malfaisant. Tout dans l'air, dans la terre brûlée et nue sentait le pouvoir, et la peur, une lourde odeur rance de transpiration, qui ne se manifeste qu'uniquement sur des nuques terrifiées. Un ancien manoir surplombait les tombeaux, faisant figure d'autel dédié à des sacrifices maléfiques et anciens. Le vent soufflait sur la lande, rafraîchissant encore davantage l'atmosphère, sans toutefois parvenir à chasser la brume qui s'était implantée dans cet endroit. Des créatures volaient dans le ciel, telles des morceaux d'obscurité, aspirant littéralement toute lumière. Un homme apparu alors au milieu des tombes. Squelettique, les yeux rouge de malveillance et de cruauté, la peau blanche comme celle d'un mort, Lord Voldemort se tenait là, près ou loin, mais surtout dangereux. Une aura oppressante l'entourait, serrant le cœur de ceux qui osaient lever le regard, coupant la respiration, et répandant dans la bouche un goût de bile et de métal. Oui, le Seigneur des ténèbres était plus puissant que jamais, et désormais, maintenant que Dumbledore était mort, plus personne ne pourrait lui résister, pas même Harry Potter…D'un geste vif, Tom Jedusort appela à lui ces serviteurs…Il avait une mission à leur confier…

La poitrine d'Harry se soulevait irrégulièrement dans son sommeil comme si l'on cherchait à l'étrangler, signe indubitable d'un cauchemar particulièrement violent. Harry voyait un autre Harry, nimbé de flammes, respirant le prestance et la froideur, le charisme et la puissance, la détermination et la folie. Il avait peur de ce Harry là, qui tenait un couteau taché de sang dans sa main droite, et qui se penchait au dessus du cadavre d'un vieil homme…Il venait de…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et vomit à grands jets par dessus la rambarde de son lit, écœuré…

Dégoûté, il put cependant prononcé un « Recurvite », avant de s'affaler, tête la première dans son polochon, les larmes aux yeux, un goût amer dans la bouche, la respiration sifflante, et la gorge sèche, serrée par l'émotion.

-« Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas faire cela dit-il tout haut.

-Tu le dois, dit une voix dans sa tête, c'est la seule solution, sinon, nous allons mourir sans même nous en rendre compte. »

Terrifié, Harry acquiesça. « Il » avait raison, comment faire sans cela ?

« Des mangemorts ? Des mangemorts ? Découvrir le QG ? Une guerre ? Des morts inévitables ? Des cicatrices à porter ? » . De funestes pensées tourbillonnaient derrière le yeux fermés de Ronald Weasley.

« Hermione a été attaquée par des mangemorts, Ron », lui avait dit trois heures plus tôt Minerva McGonagal, en le regardant d'un air triste. Elle lui avait expliqué que sa meilleure amie avait du être attaquée par des mangemorts cherchant à localiser le QG, comme ils le faisaient depuis le début de l'été.

« Nous sommes en guerre, monsieur Weasley, avait-elle dit en reprenant son ton professoral qui ne tolérait aucune réplique ». S'adoucissant aussitôt, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « Je suis désolée ».

La blessure en soi n'était rien, mais la rapidité et le choc violent qu'elle avait produit avait stigmatisé Ron, qui ne voulait pas accepter la vérité. Le fait que les personnes chères à son cœur puissent disparaître sans même un au revoirla terrifiait, une guerre en un mot.

« Il faut être réaliste, pas défaitiste », avait ajouté son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

« Quelle différence ? », pensait sombrement Ron, « Quelle différence ? ».

Hermione se sentait…bien. Elle dormait à moitié, savourant les délices de la paresse. Son esprit tourbillonnait dans l'espace sans limite, flottant, volant dans les nuages. Presque inconsciemment, elle mis la main dans son dos. Hermione suivit des doigts sa cicatrice qui n'en finissait pas : un X énorme lui barrait le dos, telle une marque apposée au fer rouge. Immédiatement tout ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Les instants de panique, la douleur, et la mort. Les larmes aux yeux, ressassant ces horribles souvenirs, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait désormais dans la chambre qu'elle partageait d'habitude avec la cadette des Weasley. Quelqu'un avait du l'amener ici. Oui, elle se souvenait maintenant, on l'avait portée, mais elle ne parvint pas à identifier celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle avait faillit rester des heures sur le bord d'un trottoir sans nom, à se vider de son sang. Seul un membre de l'ordre avait pu la secourir. Peut-être Maugrey, Podmore, Mondigus, ou même Arthur Weasley ? Et si c'était Harry se dit-elle, victorieuse.

-« Oui, c'était lui, il avait la voix grave, et a prononcé mon nom de manière familière, comme s'il me connaissait depuis longtemps. Si Harry m'a sauvée, il viendra forcément voir comment je vais, et à ce moment là, je pourrai mettre mon plan à exécution… »

Fière de son raisonnement, elle décida d'attendre, le regard fixé sur la porte, comme si elle s'attendait à voir son ami de toujours apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ron ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. La seule image de son amie, baignant dans son sang au bord du trottoir, telle qu-il l'avait trouvée, le perturbait au point de ne pas parvenir à s'endormir. Soudain, se redressant dans son lit à la manière d'un ressort, Ron s'écria :

-« HARRY ».

Il fallait lui envoyer un hibou, le prévenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il devait savoir. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt. Il se leva, traversa la pièce d'un bond, et se dirigea vers l'unique meuble de la pièce : un bureau sans âge, dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, au dessous d'une misérable mansarde. La pleine lune dont la clarté était complètement noyée dans la brume ne suffit qu'à faire briller les angles arrondis de l'écritoire. Ron alluma sa baguette et commença à écrire :

Cher Harry,

Je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer cette nouvelle. J'ignore si tu as été déjà été mis au courant.

Hermione a été attaquée. Alors que je me rendait au Q.G de l'ordre, je l'aie trouvée, au milieu d'une flaque de sang, dans une rue adjacente à celui-ci. McGonagal m'a dit qu'elle avait probablement été attaquée par des mangemorts cherchant à localiser l'ordre du phénix. McGonagal veut l'interroger demain pour avoir un récit de première main. Mme Pomfresh l'a soignée. Selon elle, Hermione s'est pris un violent sort de douleur ou de coupure dans le dos.

Mme Pomfresh a rapidement réussi à stopper l'hémorragie magique, et à cicatriser la plaie.

Hermione en gardera une cicatrice. Elle ne le sait pas encore. Tout ce qui est arrivé est en partie ma faute. Peut-être qu'en arrivant plus tôt j'aurait pu empêcher les événements de se dérouler de cette façon…

J'espère que tu vas bien,

Ron

Content de lui, Ron attacha la lettre à la patte de Coq, qui, pour une fois était calme, et semblait apeuré. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se laissa surprendre par le froid intense qui régnait à l'extérieur. Les doigts glacés par cette douche froide, Ron lança maladroitement Coq au-dehors, et referma précipitamment la lucarne. Coq avait déjà disparu dans le brouillard…Peut-être devait-il aller la voir maintenant ?

Hermione était sur le point de se rendormir, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas résonner dans l'antique demeure des Blacks. L'écho renvoyé lui martelait désagréablement les tympans. Le plancher de la chambre s'arqua légèrement, signe que la personne en question se trouvait juste dans l'embrasure de la porte, attendant de l'ouvrir ; Hermione se leva, prête à sauter dans les bras de son sauveur. La poignée tourna, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. « Exactement comme l'aurait fait Harry » songea-t-elle, avant de nouer ses bras au cou de son visiteur…

Harry se sentait sale, sale de l'intérieur, et aucun sortilège ne pouvait modifier cette impression. Il ne pouvait faire cela, ce serait…mal. Mal ?

« Qu'est-ce que le mal ? » dit une voix dans sa tête. « Le mal serait de renoncer. Nous allons au-delà de toute expérience magique, nous traçons notre propre voie dans l'inconnu, nous nous garantissons une survie, nous nous garantissons la victoire !! Le processus est en marche, l'arrêter nous tuera, et le prolonger…nous assurera la suprématie…C'est la rançon du pouvoir…pouvoir dont nous avons désespérément besoin… »

-« Qui suis-je », dit alors Harry à voix haute.

-« Le plus fort répondit la voix ».

Ce qui manquait à Harry, pour finir et même pour commencer l'expérience, c'était un arbitre, car, une fois que ces sentiments seraient enfermés dans sa baguette Harry manquerait de bon sens. Il lui fallait donc quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui soit réputé pour sa droiture, et qui soit allé dans le même sens qu'Harry, quelqu'un qui voulait tuer Voldemort. En réalité, il lui en fallait un morceau. Un morceau d'Albus Dumbledore. Harry voulut tout arrêter quand il sut cela. C'était de la magie…noire, mais au combien efficace. Un Harry Potter à la sauce Dumbledore, avec son sens de la justice. Harry s'était laissé convaincre. Cependant, il venait de comprendre que le « morceau » dont il avait besoin n'était autre que…le cœur…

Rewiews !!!!!!!!!!!

LD


	8. Chapter 8 : la dernière étape

Hello !!

Encore un petit chap, et on arrivera enfin au moment que vous attendez tous avec impatince, (enfin j'espère...).

Merci beaucoup à pour toutes les reviews, et n'hésitez pas à en poster toujours plus... (svp...)

Bonne lecture,

LD

**Chapitre 8 : La dernière étape…**

****

****

****

La poignée tourna, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. « Exactement comme l'aurait fait Harry » songea-t-elle, avant de nouer ses bras au cou de son visiteur…

-« Hermione ?! dit Ron qui rougissait déjà.

-Ron répondit stupidement cette dernière. Je…je suis désolée, je croyais que c'était Harry…et…elle rougit de plus belle, encore davantage que Ron si c'était possible.

Où est Harry demanda alors Hermione, tout en reprenant contenance.

-A Privet Drive bien sur, et c'est à ce sujet que je suis venu te voir ; en fait, je viens de lui envoyer une lettre pour l'informer de ton attaque, et je suis Hermione interrompit brutalement Ron, qui devenait intarrissable quand il était gêné.

-Harry ne sais pas que j'ai été attaquée ? Mais alors, qui m'a sauvée ?

-Moi, dit Ron, en bombant le torse, c'était moi. D'ailleurs ajouta-il, c'est une chance que j'aie été là, j'avais justement rendez-vous avec Mc Gonagal au sujet de mon entrée dans l'ordre grâce à Harry quand…

-Moi aussi, c'est sur le chemin du Q.G que…commença Hermione, avant d'être elle aussi interrompue par…

-Kreattur se demande bien pourquoi la vieille chouette l'a envoyée chercher la sang de bourbe, l'ignoble moldue qui…

-Tais-toi Kreattur, dit Ron avant de se retourner vers Hermione. Tu viens, apparemment McGonagal veut te voir.

Privet Drive, avait toujours été un des quartiers de Londres les plus prisés. Petites maisons et jardins chics, voitures étincelantes de propretés tout était parfait, sauf le n°4. Cette maison diront plus tard les voisins avait depuis toujours été le théâtre de phénomènes bizarres. En réalité, les gens en avaient peur. La saleté repoussante de la maison, la façade décrépie, le goudron défoncé devant la porte, le toit aux tuiles manquantes, les fenêtres brisées, la pelouse envahissante, tout indiquait que la maison avait été désertée depuis un moment par des propriétaires ruinés. C'était en effet le cas. Les Dursley, étaient partis chez la tante Marge, en attendant de pouvoir s'offrir un logis avec les restes de la Grunnings, société appartenant malheureusement au père de famille. Vernon Dursley, n'était désormais plus que l'ombre de lui même. Depuis des mois, ses créanciers le harcelaient, et l'effritement progressif mais inexorable du gagne pain familial ne c'était pas fait sans mal. La tante Marge elle-même commençait à renier son propre frère en le menaçant de l'expulser de chez elle. Bien que l'événement avait été très peu médiatisé, tous les voisins étaient bien évidemment au courant de l'affaire. Cependant, personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui se serait passé par la suite. Tout le quartier pensait que la maison allait être vendue ou détruite, un projet de construction d'un composteur pour les débris végétaux ou d'un emplacement pour une benne à ordure avait même été envisagé. Il en fut tout autrement. En réalité, il ne se passa…rien. Ou plutôt si, des choses étranges se passèrent. Terrifiés, les enfants n'osaient plus jouer à proximité de la masure du 4, comme on l'appelait maintenant. Les gens changeaient de trottoir à l'approche de la maison, repoussés par une puanteur infernale, qui provenait des poubelles laissées éventrée à même le gazon autrefois impeccablement tondu. Tout ces événements avaient pris une ampleur insoupçonnable un soir d'août, alors que selon le voisins, les phénomènes surnaturels atteignaient des sommets. Des éclairs de toutes les couleurs illuminaient la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'une intense lumière verte éblouissante n'illumine tout le quartier. Les jours suivants, l'insalubrité du cloître n'avait fait que croître prenant une tournure démesurée ; à tel point que certains voisins déménagèrent, laissant leur maison à l'abandon. Peu de temps après, tout le quartier devint mal fâmé, et des rumeurs étranges courraient à propos de la masure du 4.

-« Alors Potter, tu t'es décidé , cracha la voix de Lord Voldemort dans l'esprit fatigué d'Harry. Il avait lutté une bonne partie de la nuit pour empêcher cette intrusion, mais le seigneur noir avait eu le dessus.

- A propos de quoi ? demanda Harry, feignant l'innocence.

-Je t'ai proposé une alliance Potter, j'attends ta réponse.

-Il me faudrait plus de temps dit Harry, car…

-Tu as eu tout le temps qu'il faut ! Sache que le seigneur des ténèbres n'accorde pas de délai.

Harry était à bout de forces, et la voix du meurtrier de ces parents emplissait tout l'espace de son crâne, grinçait comme une craie sur un tableau noir. Le front d'Harry était trempé de sueur, et sa cicatrice le brûlait plus que jamais, empêchant Harry de ce concentrer. Alors que l'esprit du survivant s'effondrait, mis en miettes par le seigneur noir, une volonté, plus forte que toute les autres pris le contrôle du corps d'Harry.

-Harry, dit la voix, d'un ton doucereux, qui fit s'hérisser les poils de la nuque de ce dernier. Cette aimable personne nous a posé une requête. Il nous faut donc y répondre…Avec une rage inouïe dont Harry ne se serait jamais cru capable, il expulsa violemment Voldemort de son esprit.

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut. Depuis quelques jours déjà, il rêvait, ressassait dans ces cauchemars son entrevue avec Voldemort. Il avait peur de ce qu'il avait à faire.

-« Quand ? dit il seulement, à voix haute.

-Cette nuit lui répondit l'autre, ou alors il sera trop tard. Le mariage du frère de tes amis est dans 3 jours, tu dois le faire sinon nous n'aurons plus aucune chance de le faire, et tu sais pourquoi, maintenant. Tu ne voulais pas n'est-ce pas Harry ? Tu voulais me résister ? Tu m'as d'ailleurs résisté toute la semaine, mais c'est moi et moi seul qui nous as débarrassé de Tom, du petit Tom qui aura bientôt très peur de nous quand il aura vu ce que nous pouvons faire. Pour l'instant il faut se méfier de lui ; nous avons refusé son offre, alors il va tenir sa promesse, il va nous tuer. Sauf si…

-Arrête, dit Harry, je sais déjà tout cela, mais ne me pousse pas à bout, d'abord je dois reprendre des forces, et ensuite…Harry fit un sourire carnassier, à son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux fous étaient plissés, et brillaient dans le noir, comme deux lanternes vertes. Il était enfin prêt…Il se retourna, et transplanna.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! s'écria Severus Rogue en se tordant de douleur comme une marionnette désarticulée aux pieds de son maître. Une nouvelle fois, le seigneur des ténèbres allongea son bras et sans un mot relança le sortilège de souffrance sur l'ancien professeur de potions. Comme des sangsues, le cercle des mangemorts se resserrait autour de lui. Soudain, les blessures à peines cicatrisées du mangemort déchu se rouvrirent, imprégnant la robe noire de sang épais et gluant. Un trou boueux se forma aux pieds de Severus, et des dizaines de troglomithes en sortirent, se préparant au festin qui s'annonçait. Soudain, le sort s'arrêta.

-Je dois dire, Severus que je suis extrêmement déçu. J'avoue que tu m'avis impressionné lorsque j'ai su que tu avais tué Dumbledore, mais maintenant, je me demande comment tu as fait, alors que tu n'as pas pu tuer une sang de bourbe…Tu me déçois Severus, et tu n'es pas le seul, déclara alors le Seigneur noir, tout en promenant son regard écarlate sur l'assemblée de mangemorts qui se tenait en cercle dans le cimetière, au dessous de l'antique manoir des Jedusorts. Cependant, je vais t'accorder une dernière chance. Je te charge d'aller immédiatement au 4, Privet Drive, d'emmener autant de mangemorts et de détraqueurs que tu le souhaites, et de tuer Harry Potter…Ainsi que tout les moldus que tu peux…

Ron et Hermione descendait lentement les escaliers de la demeure des Blacks.

-Comment tu te sens dit Ron à Hermione, qui s'était arrêtée une fois de plus.

-Très bien répondit-elle sèchement. Quel imbécile, songea-t-elle, je viens de me faire attaquée, ma blessure n'est que fraîchement cicatrisée et Ronald Weasley me demande si je vais bien ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout cela, comment se fait-il que cet incompétent de naissance aie été lui aussi conseillé par Harry à la directrice sans que…

-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ajouta Ron, coupant par la même occasion le fil des pensées de son amie.

-TU N'EST PAS OBLIGE DE ME LE DEMANDER TOUTES LES MINUTES, JE VAIS TRES BIEN, ET MAINTENANT TAIS-TOI. COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QUE NOUS NE SACHIONS PAS QUE NOUS ALLIONS ETRE ENSEMBLES ? REFLECHIS UN PEU ESPECE DE…

-Taisez-vous miss Granger, vous allez réveiller le portrait. Tout ce que vous voulez savoir vous sera…

-NON, JE NE ME TAIRAI PAS, hurla Hermione, coupant le professeur McGonagal, JE VEUX SAVOIR IMMEDIATEMENT POURQUOI NOUS…

-Désolé Hermione, mais c'est pour ton bien, dit Ron, avant d'ajouter :

« petrificus totalus ».

Harry réapparu dans une rue déserte de Pré-au-Lard, pas très loin de la cabane hurlante. Il prit aussitôt soin de se désillusionner , et d'apposer une bulle de silence autour de sa personne pour éviter d'être repéré. Il savait que de nombreux aurors patrouillaient dans le village, et espérait que son arrivée était passée inaperçue, ce qui semblait être le cas. La pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur le village força le Survivant à jeter un sort d'impassibilité sur sa cape et ses lunettes. Malgré cette protection, les vêtements d'Harry ne tardèrent pas à être trempés, ce qui ne le dérangea d'ailleurs pas le moins du monde. Le village paraissait désert, mais Harry avait déjà dut éviter et conjurer deux alarmes magiques qui signalaient la présence d'intrus aux abords du village, ainsi que trois aurors animagus hiboux qui patrouillaient au dessus des toits en effectuant des rondes compliquées. Harry doubla rapidement le bar des trois balais, puis la gare, et, à la lueur d'un éclair, aperçu les grilles de Poudlard. Il fit un pas de plus, et l'enfer se déchaîna…

Voldemort trasplanna, laissant Severus dans une mare de sang que les troglomithes se hâtèrent de faire disparaître. Il se releva, et dit d'une voix brisée :

-Amycus, Lucius, Greyback, Bellatrix, Avery, Goyle, Crabbe, Fyhru, Jecha, Noctade, et Miszde venez avec moi. Toi, Weasley, dit à quinze détraqueurs de nous rejoindre…

Le professeur McGonagal jeta un regard surprit à Ron, qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Le professeur brandit sa baguette fit apparaître un brancard sous le corps rigidifié d'Hermione avant de la faire voler jusqu'à la cuisine ou se trouvaient déjà Mme Pomfresh, Charlie et Mondigus.

-« Enervatum, dit le professeur McGonagal, tout en pointant sa baguette magique sur Hermione.

Allez vous asseoir, Miss Granger, dit-elle enfin, lorsqu'Hermione eut repris ses esprits.

Cette dernière se leva, puis s'assis non sans mécontentement à côté de Ron, qui se trouvait précisément à côté de la dernière place disponible. Elle lui lança un regard noir, que Ron lui renvoya immédiatement.

-Cessez vos gamineries tous les deux. Miss Granger dit-elle en haussant la voix, alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à lancer un mauvais sort à Ron, sachez que si Mr Weasley ne vous avait pétrifiée, c'est moi qui m'en serait chargée. Cette dernière phrase calma les ardeurs d'Hermione, qui remis sa baguette dans sa poche.

-Vous aurez d'ailleurs tout le temps d'en découdre tout les deux, si c'est cela que vous souhaitez. D'ailleurs cela aurait déjà du être fait.

-Qu'est ce qui aurait déjà du être fait professeur ? demanda Hermione, complètement décontenancée.

-Votre duel, bien entendu, répondit le professeur McGonagal.

Trois stupéfix particulièrement puissants, arrachèrent Harry de sa rêverie, et des pierres au muret à côté duquel il se tenait.

-« Et les sommations ? se dit Harry d'un ton goguenard.

-Jette ta baguette Mangemort, et sort de là les mains sur la tête, dit l'auror, qui était debout sur le toit.

-Tu veux que je prenne les rennes dit la voix, dans la tête d'Harry, il serait bête d'échouer si près du but. Il ne faut pas qu'ils aient le temps de donner l'alerte.

-Comme tu veux dit Harry, qui sentit aussitôt sa poigne se raffermir sur sa baguette. Il allait enfin pouvoir apprécier les progrès qu'il avaient fait durant ce dernier mois.

Les yeux d'Harry se veinèrent de vert, et il dit simplement : Ils n'ont aucune chance.

Une série de cracs sonores accompagna le départ des mangemorts vers Privet Drive. Ils apparurent non loin de Magnolia Crescent, tout près du jardin d'enfant, déserté à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Tous vêtus de capes noires et de leurs masques, ils dévastèrent quelques maisons avant d'arriver au numéro 4 de Privet Drive. Severus se retourna, et fit un signe à Lucius et Bellatrix, et leur dit :

-On se sépare en trois groupes, un sous ma direction, qui va s'introduire dans la maison, un autre qui encercle la maison, et le troisième va descendre chez Arabella Figg, c'est elle qui surveille le 4 pour l'ordre.

Une série de hochements de têtes suivit cette déclaration, puis Rogue ajouta :

-Amenez des détraquers chez Figg, je suis sûre qu'elle adorera ça…

Harry sauta par dessus le muret, effectua une roulade, et para deux sortilège de mort avant de répliquer. Il fit un rapide mouvement horizontal avec sa baguette, créant une onde sonique qui détruisit la charpente du toit sur laquelle se tenait. L'homme disparu dans une pluie de tuiles cassées et de copeaux de bois. Sans même regarder les effets de son sortilège, Harry immobilisa un deuxième auror avec un « fixe na » dont se dernier se souviendrait longtemps. Il para un sort de mort du troisième et lui renvoya la pareille, ne lui laissant aucune chance.

-Je n'ai même pas eu à me défendre dit la voix, tandis qu'Harry reprenait le contrôle. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu comptais entrer continua la voix.

-Je me suis toujours demandé comment Sirius était arrivé à franchir l'enceinte de l'école dit Harry, et je possède maintenant la réponse.

-Et comment a-t-il fait, s'enquit la voix ?

-Il s'est transformé.

Arabella Figg se révéla très coopérative avant de mourir du baiser du détraqueur. Cependant elle ne pu pas expliquer pourquoi Potter n'était pas là où il devait être, au grand mécontentement de Severus qui la matraita quelque peu. Avant de s'avouer vaincu et de la tuer, après qu'elle aie reçu le baiser. Décidement, pensait Bellatrix, cet homme est plein de raffinement, avant qu'ils n'aillent se venger sur tout les moldus du quartier.

-Notre duel dit Hermione, comme frappée par la foudre.

-Oui, répondit le professeur McGonagal.

-Et pourquoi cela ? interrogea Hermione, furieuse de ne pas avoir de réponse.

-Oh, dit l'ancien professeur de métamorphose, il se trouve que c'est une idée d'Harry, que j'ai immédiatement adoptée. Vous deviez, sans savoir qui était votre adversaire vous battre en duel pour déterminer votre niveau et votre aptitude à entrer dans l'ordre.

Hermione serra les poings de fureur, la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Harry Potter, ce ne serait certainement pas pour l'enlacer…

Severus Roque ordonna au mangemorts de transplanner. Ils n'avaient pas pu coincer Potter, mais le Maître comblerai son insatisfaction. Même si le numéro 4 était toujours debout, Privet Drive n'existait plus.

Harry franchit la grille, et se prépara à une éventuelle attaque, qui ne se manifesta pas. Il s'approcha à pas de loup de la tombe de Dumbledore. Désormais, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, c'était…la dernière étape.

LD

REVIEWS !!!!!!!!

LD


End file.
